Desperado: Forever Series 1
by McRaider
Summary: There's a map that can trace all the way back to Riley's first day on earth, thing is there are certain spots that appear a little burnt out. When a man from Riley's past shows up, the fight has only just begun. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Train of Thought

Desperado  
McRaider  
Summary: Riley looked between the two women, feeling his embarrassment mount with each passing moment. "You're—she's your—I think I'm gonna be sick!"  
Author's Note: Technically this is a prequel to another story I've written but haven't posted yet. Those who you do not recognize are my own. There is actually a train that goes from DC to New York and it takes roughly an hour (not positive on the exact time). Kati is played by Billie Piper a young Brit actor/singer who has a lovely personality.

_Desperado why don't you come to your senses?  
__You been out ridin' fences for so long now  
__Oh you're a hard one  
__I know that you got your reasons  
__These things that are pleasin' you  
__Can hurt you somehow  
__Don't you draw the queen of diamonds __boy  
__She'll beat you if she's able  
__You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

_Now it seems to me some fine things  
__Have been laid upon your table  
__But you only want the ones that you can't get  
__Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' __no__ younger  
__Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home  
__And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
__Your prison is walking through this world all alone  
__  
Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
__The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine  
__It's hard to tell the night time from the day  
__You're losin' all your highs and lows  
__Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away?_

_Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
__Come down from your fences, open the gate  
__It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you  
__You better let somebody love you, before it's too late_

**Chapter One**

Riley Poole sighed as he boarded the train, showing his pass to the conductor before stepping inside the back of the train. He dropped into a seat, staring out the window as he allowed himself to be lost in thought rather than listen to the happenings and people outside the actual train. He'd never been on a train before coming to New York on this trip. It was one of his first trips alone as well. It had been nearly three months since the finding of Cibola, Ben and Abigail were bickering in their house as always. Patrick and Emily were speaking off and on however they were by no means getting back together. And Riley was back to being the odd man out, though he wasn't sure why that surprised or bothered him so much, he'd always been the one without a proper place.

Leaning further against the padding of the seat he closed his eyes, allowing his exhaustion to seep into his bones as he tried to find a comfortable position against the cool window. "S'cuse me," a gentle British accent cut through his thoughts. Slitting one of his eye lids open just enough to glance at her he was met with bright chocolate eyes.

His eyes opened further and he took a moment to look at this woman before him, she was probably in her late twenties, dressed in a roomy hooded pink sweatshirt and a gray short sleeve beneath. Her jeans looked just a little too long for her 5'4'' stature. Her hair, dishwater blonde with hints of brown at the root, was pulled back from her face in a lazy bun, but looked nice. Her face was round and pale, but she was plain but at the same time Riley found her to be completely beautiful. She wasn't skinny, probably a medium build, someone who could afford to gain or lose a few pounds either way. Riley realize he hadn't responded to her, "Yes?" He questioned his beautiful intruder.

"This seat taken? I traded a compartment with some husband an' his wife—"

Riley glanced around before shaking his head, "No, please join me."

She smiled and took a seat across from him, Riley couldn't help but notice how cute she was when she smiled. Then he realized she was speaking, "Name's Kati Chase, nice to meet you."

He returned the smile and shook her outstretched hand—he felt his heart skip as he realized their hands fit together perfectly, as if molded for just each other. "Riley Poole, so what's bringing you to the city of DC?"

She looked around briefly, "Oh is this the train to DC?"

For a moment he thought she was serious before she giggled, her tongue peaking out beneath her teeth. He felt his stomach flip as he felt his own laugh bubbling up, "Are you following me?" he played along.

"Damn you caught me; I have this disorder where I follow strange, cut men onto trains. Expensive but fun."

He laughed out loud at that, she was sarcastic, he liked her, "You're good."

"Thanks, actually I'm a seventh grade English and History teacher, and I just got a job in Lincoln Middle School—I start in January and I've got family in Virginia. So I'm going to stay with them briefly while I try to find an apartment and get settled before I start my job.

Riley nodded, "I used to attend Lincoln Middle School—course that was like nineteen years ago…okay now I feel old." She giggled softly at him and shook her head as he offered her a brief smile. "I recently came into some money and I happen to be building my own house, but I'm renting out my old apartment. It's not much but, its home, and it's probably cheaper that most apartments around DC."

"Really?"

He nodded, "I haven't stayed in it lately, and most of my stuff is still there, I'm staying with a friend of mine while my house is built since its only right down the street from him. But you're welcome to take a look at the apartment if you'd like. I might even consider giving it to you half price."

"What's the catch?" She smirked at him.

"Dinner…with me?"

She scrutinized him for a moment, "Hmm not sure I can agree to that, after all you're a strange and cute man."

"I'm also a computer professor at George Washington University."

"Very nice, cute, strange and technologically savy."

He grinned widely, "That's me!"

Somehow over the next house the two shared stories about their students, a little of their families and life in general. Riley was pretty sure this was the best trip he'd ever been on. As they stepped off the train in Washington DC Riley glanced over at her, "Are you in a hurry, or do you have some time to kill?"

"Depends, what did you have in mind?"

He shrugged with a smile, "Well you still haven't answered me on the whole dinner thing. I also happen to know all the sights in this place."

Kati smirked, she really liked Riley, and it was hard not to like someone who appeared as quirky as her. Plus he was cute, and smart. In nearly an hour she'd found herself more comfortable with him than she did with most people. She felt as though she'd always known him, "Well then Mr. Poole, lead on!"

They walked in front of the Mall and Lincoln Memorial, Riley was enjoying watching her responses to the sight of the beautiful monuments as they passed them. "I'd never realized they were so large. I've heard all about them naturally." She'd looped her arm through his at some point as they walked side by side. Riley seemed to know the history behind every monument or memorial, Kati loved it as he would add his own brief history or stories with each of them.

"So this is your first time in DC?"

"Yes, I was born in Germany and grew up in Britain and New York, I'm sure it seems quite odd—"

He shook his head, "I don't think so, I'm sure lots of people haven't seen these things yet. I was born in Virginia and raised there for the most part, though I've just recently been given the chance to travel more. It's a beautiful country and as my friend would say, it's just riddled with history."

"I would love to hear it sometime," she smile at him as she squeezed his arm.

"I'd love to tell you," he replied honestly looking at her.

After their walk they went to lunch at a nice little pizza place on the corner by the Capitol, she took a seat in a booth across from him and smiled, "So did you really find the Templar Treasure?"

He shrugged, "No, I helped, my best friend is the one who was really convinced we'd find it. Did you read my book?"

She smirked, "One of my students brought it into history class asking if it was true. I decided I should read it before I gave the answer. It was very well written, I didn't realize it was actually you until you mentioned you'd come into money. No worries though, I'm not here to stalk ya."

He chuckled, "I'd never get so lucky to have a stalker as beautiful as you—" his eyes shot open as he realized what he'd just said.

Her own cheeks were burning, "Thanks."

Riley got past his embarrassment enough shortly before they were finished to ask her what he'd been aching to ask her since first meeting her, "Listen, it's been awhile since I've dated anyone, and I'm pretty sure I'm kind of rusty at it, but would you like to have dinner with me…tomorrow?"

She smiled as she reached out and squeezed his hand, "You appear to be doing a lovely job, and yes I'd love to have dinner with you."

"Really?!"

She laughed out loud, "Yes."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven and dress nice!"

She gave him a mock salute, "Yes sir!"

"Can I drop you off anywhere?"

"Nah, I'm meeting an old friend at the Smithsonian shortly, but thank you."

He nodded as he put money on the table, "I've got an appointment for my new house, I'll see you at seven; how can I get a hold of you?"

She handed him a slip of paper she'd written her cell number on, "Call me."

"I will!"

Kati smiled softly as she watched him leave; Riley Poole was different, and not in a bad way. He seemed to enjoy talking with and listening to her. She certainly enjoyed talking with him and listening to his stories, she got the feeling he didn't open up very often to people. She felt a pang of guilt for not telling him the truth right away, but she didn't want that to affect what was or wasn't developing here. Her relationships were her business not her sisters.

TBC


	2. Good and Bad Discoveries

**Chapter Two**

"I'm telling you Ben she's amazing!" Riley spoke animatedly to his best friend later that night about the girl he'd met on the train.

Ben chuckled as he watched his friend, "I believe you Riley. Oh by the way, Abigail's sister is coming to stay with us for a few days so no wandering around in your boxers."

Riley bulked, "You're just jealous my legs are nicer than yours."

The laugh was deep and rich, one Riley barely remembered hearing anymore from his friend, "Yes Riley, that's exactly it! Oh and would you help me with the Christmas decorations?"

"Are you gonna marry her?" the question was so quiet Ben almost didn't hear his friend.

Glancing up from his computer, Ben met Riley over the rim of his glasses, surprise registered as Ben saw fear and sadness in his friend's eyes, "If she says yes." Riley just nodded and Ben knew instantly something was wrong. Sitting away from his computer Ben studied his friend. "What's wrong?"

Riley shook his head, playing with something on the desk, "Nothing."

Ben sighed as he rubbed his eyes wearily, "Riley you're still my best friend."

"Right—I'm gonna go grab a shower."

"Ri-" without finishing his sentence Riley was out of the room, leaving Ben to think over his young computer genius' emotions lately. He'd watched Riley change and shift steadily for the past three years. He silently cursed Riley's evil history that had forced the young boy to bury all his emotions and bring out all of his insecurities.

o0o

Riley disappeared for dinner, deciding to give Ben, Abigail and her younger sister some privacy he ducked out to go have dinner by himself in his new house. Abigail arrived home just an hour after Riley had left, her younger sister waiting in her seat.

Entering the house she looked around, surprised Riley was nowhere to see…or hear. "Ben?"

"I'm in the den," came the reply.

"This is your house...cause it looks a bit like a museum?" Kati said in surprise as she looked around her sister's huge mansion.

Abigail smiled and shrugged, "It's home. Hi Ben! I want you to meet my sister Kati Chase, Kati this is my boyfriend Benjamin Franklin Gates."

Ben's eyes grew wide as he tried to hide his smile—this was Riley's Kati, his description had been dead on. Reaching out he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, though I apologize you won't be meeting the other member of our wacky family until tomorrow. Riley appears to have gone MIA."

Kati met his blue eyes and got his hint instantly as she smiled, "Guess I'll just have to wait."

Abigail, unsure what she'd missed looked over at her little sister, "I'll show you your room. Then we'll have dinner."

"Sounds wonderful."

Riley didn't arrive home until everyone had gone to sleep that night, creeping up to his room he sighed as he got ready for bed, feeling his heart ache. He couldn't live here much longer; he wasn't going to be a part of this family much longer. Clad only in his favorite pair of boxers he tread out of his room to the bathroom, only half awake at this point.

The bathroom door lurched open just as he reached to open it. Eyes grew wide and both let out screams of completely surprise and fear as Riley jumped back from Kati, covering himself inadequately. "What are you!? Who!? HOW!?" cried Riley.

"Riley please stop—" Kati tried to reach out to him but he backpeddled further, until he ran right into Ben's broad bare chest.

"What the hell is going on out here!?" demanded Abigail as she looked from Riley to her sister.

Riley, though only half awake felt realization rapidly coming towards him like a train hitting a car head on, "Oh god: Riley looked between the two women, feeling his embarrassment mount with each passing moment. "You're—she's your—I think I'm gonna be sick!" he tried to run to his bedroom, but Ben managed to grab his friend and keep him stationary.

"What did I miss?" Abigail questioned.

Ben sighed, "Why don't we all get dressed and then we can discuss this over a cup of coffee…or something."

"I—" Riley shook his head as he managed to break from Ben's grip and run to his bedroom.

"What is going on?" Abigail demanded for the second time that night.

Ben sighed as he looked at Kati, who was looking completely embarrassed and highly guilty as she looked at the ground, "Tell him I'm sorry," she whispered as she hurried back to her own room.

"Ben!?"

Ben groaned rolling his eyes at his girlfriend, "Riley met a girl he really liked, it never really registered with him that the girl's last name was Chase, or that she had family here."

"Riley is the guy my sister wants to date!" Abigail said in complete surprise.

"You're not helping! Looking I've got to go do some damage control without bashing Riley why don't you go talk to your little sister."

Abigail glared at her boyfriend before moving towards her sister's guests bedroom. Meanwhile, Ben moved towards Riley's bedroom, knocking lightly, "Riley can I talk to you?"

Not getting a response, Ben pushed the door open gently. Riley stood in his room throwing clothes at the duffel bag on his bed. He was dressed in a pair of flannel bottoms and a t-shirt…an MIT shirt Ben had bought him during his first year in college. Riley's face was bright red, it didn't take much to guess the younger man was hurting. "Riley—"

"It's time for me to grow up, time for me to leave," was all he managed to whisper as he continued to pack.

Ben took another step forward and reached out, taking the younger man's hands, "What's bothering you? What's had you on the edge for the past three years?" Wide blue eyes looked at him, and for the first time Ben realized that wasn't embarrassment or shame shining in Riley's eyes, it was tears. "What have I done to cause you this much pain Riley?"

"Nothing," whispered Riley softly as he tried to move away.

Ben shook his head and continued to hold fast to his young counterpart, one hand reached out and gently tilted Riley's head back until he was forced to meet Ben's eyes, "Riley I never ever meant to cause you pain. And I swear if I had known who Kati was I would have told you. I didn't even realize who she was until she walked through the door this evening."

Riley shook his head and started to break away, "It's fine—I'm just gonna go stay at the house."

"Please Riley talk to me, you've always been able to talk to me."

"Always Ben!? Where were you when I was writing my book! Where were you at my book signing! You didn't even read it! You didn't even know I was broke until after my car was taken! I risked my life for you…TWICE and all you did was say thanks! Thanks that's it! Then suddenly I move in for a short period of time and I'm the butt of everyone's jokes. All I hear from Abigail is that I need to grow up and act my age!"

"I didn't agree with her!" Ben returned.

"No you were silent...how's that any better!? I don't need another person in my life who's just going to ridicule me! How do I know this wasn't all some elaborate joke! To play on me! Let's make Riley feel like an even bigger loser!" By now Riley was blindly wiping at his face as he tried to push away from his friend.

"Riley you aren't a loser! I never _ever_ called you a loser! You're my best friend you know that!"

"Oh really! Have you read my book!? Did you even ask me how New York was, do you even have a clue what's been going on my life since Abigail came back. Can you promise me Ben that if you marry her we'll still be friends? Because…because I don't know if I can lose another person who meant everything to me. Now…you know where I'll be…tell Kati…" he looked at the ground.

Ben sighed, he'd never seen his friend like this, much less with a girl, "I'll tell her where you are, maybe you'll realize this was just a stupid mix up. I really am sorry you got hurt Riley." The younger man nodded before throwing on one of Ben's giant hooded sweatshirts and leaving the house. "Damn it!" cursed Ben as he kicked the door after he heard the younger man drive off.

"Ben?" a soft voice came, Kati stood in her pajamas, looking equally as flustered as Riley had. She studied him for a moment. "I—I should have told him, but if I had…I didn't want the identity of my sister to interfere with him. I like him Ben, I like him a lot."

The older man scrutinized the young woman for a few moments and nodded, "He appears to like you a lot as well. Why don't you get some more sleep then tomorrow I'll give you directions to his new house and you can go visit him."

"He reminds me of a frightened tiger," she whispered gently.

Ben was mildly surprised by this, that's exactly how his mother had described Riley after their first meeting. Could it be that someone...or two someones got his best friend better than he did? "How so?"

She smiled as she sat down on Riley's bed, "He's wild, and crazy he loves to talk and hear others talk but the minute you ask him something too personal he tries to hide or get defensive. He wants people to see him for who he is, he wants someone to understand him. But for some reason he's afraid to get to close to people, afraid they'll hurt him."

Ben nodded, "I can't tell you everything—that's Riley's job—but I can tell you that Riley never had an easy childhood, in fact he spent most of it being tossed from home to home. He's afraid he isn't worthy of people's love or friendship. He's always been like that."

Kati nodded, "Thing is, I know how he feels. I haven't had the best relationships with a lot of people and I'm equally as scared that I'm going to make friends with people only to find out it's all a lie."

Ben felt a warm smile cross his features, "You two are made for each other," he replied gently.

"I read his book Ben, there's an entire chapter about you and your family. He thinks a lot of you, by reading that book I understood why my sister was attracted to you."

Ben sighed sadly as he sat down beside her on the bed, "I'm a lousy friend."

She shook her head, "No you're just human, like anyone else who takes relationships for granted. Maybe it's time you stopped taking one of the most important relationships you have for granted. He knows you love him Ben, but he's not like other people, he needs to hear it or see it sometimes."

Ben was stunned, how could someone who's only known Riley for a day, get him better than someone who'd known him his entire life. "You're good for him, I hope it works out."

"Me too, goodnight Ben."

"Night Kati."

o0o

Riley sat at his lone kitchen table the next morning, poking a piece of toast he was pretty sure he'd burnt with a fork when he was interrupted with a knock on the door. "Stupid toaster," he mumbled as he made his way over to the door.

There she stood; dressed in jeans and a nice shirt, in her hands she held his book, giving him the most honest look he'd ever seen. "I'm sorry if you thought I was trying to trick you, or if you thought the only reason I wanted to talk to you was because I read your book. I'm even sorrier if you think that just because Abi is my sister that I'm going to walk away from you. You're sadly mistaken, Riley you're the first guy I've met in almost five years that I actually enjoy being around. And believe it or not it has nothing to do with the treasure, or your genius, I like being with you because you understand that sometimes it's okay to be footloose and fancy free. I'm never going to ridicule you, and I will never ever intentionally hurt you, I will however hold you when you're hurt, I'll hug you when you're lost and I'll kiss you when you think you can't go on. I've only known you for a day, but I already know you're not someone I want to live without."

He looked at her with surprise, if it had been any other woman he probably would have shut the door in her face and called the cops on her. But Kati was different, he felt his eyes burn as he just looked at her. Finally she thrust forward her book and a ball point pen, "Can I have your autograph?"

He let out half a sob and half a chuckle, stepping forward he grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight for a moment before pulling back and looking at her. "I'm a little intense," he whispered.

She shrugged, "That's why we're such a perfect fit."

Hands on the sides of her face he drew her in, his lips met hers and he was positive he saw stars as they kissed. When he finally pulled away he ran his knuckles gently over her skin, "Ready to wear the pants in this relationship?"

It was her turn to laugh out loud as she hugged him close again, "Nope but I'm definitely ready to share them."

TBC


	3. An old Enemy

**Chapter Three**

"_Ben, it's your father, I just thought you should know __Laramey__ is back—he got out of prison, I haven't heard anything else. But I thought you might want to warn Riley or at least watch out for him."_

Ben sighed as he buried his face in his hands for a few moments, trying not to get lost in the sea of memories of one particularly bad experience he'd had with Riley when Riley was all of about ten. The poor kid never got the breaks, now the one man who had done more damage to Riley was out and at large. Just great. Ben wondered how a guy with such a past and reputation could get out of jail after only fifteen years in jail.

He wasn't sure how he was supposed to break this to his younger friend, especially after everything he'd been through. Deciding life didn't seem fair, Ben picked up his phone and began to dial, the phone rang twice before he heard a voice on the other line, _"__Sadusky__."_

"This is Benjamin Gates, I need to speak with you."

He heard a sigh, "_Very well is this an office meeting or a private conversation?_"

"This is an on the record, and it needs to be as soon as possible."

"_All right Mr. Gates I happen to have an hour __free__ around 10?"_

"I'll be there."

o0o

Ben Gates arrived in the office of one Agent Sadusky five minutes before ten, carrying a folder full of newspaper clippings and a small handful of assorted documents. The older agent waved the treasure hunter into his office and Ben took a seat after closing the door. He then did the one thing he'd sworn all his life never to do: he handed over everything he had on Riley Poole over to authorities.

"I'm assuming that you're handing this to me because Mr. Poole is in some kind of trouble?" Sadusky asked as he accepted the file and opened it.

Ben sighed, feeling guilt ripple through his stomach, "Yes and no, I'm handing this to you because my friend is in danger, it's not his fault though his brains didn't help the situation. Read the first article it'll explain things a little better."

_Salem, VA—December 23__rd__, 1988 after fifteen years of running traffic and scams as a foster __parent Ralph __Laramey__ was arrested and convicted of pedophilia, child pornography, abuse and __attempted murder of several foster children. Other alleged crimes include black market children __trafficking and murder. Sentenced to twenty years in prison with possibility of parole, its days __like these when many Americans no doubt question the justice system. _

Sadusky looked up from the article, feeling a shiver down his back, "Riley was in this man's care?"

"For almost a year before anyone caught on. That man was just paroled from prison and I have reason to believe he's going to come after Riley."

"What led you to believe this?"

Ben took a slow deep breath, "Riley almost got him a life sentence. Everything that could be done was done, but because Riley lived they could only call it attempted murder."

"Okay, but that's still a pretty serious crime—"

"Riley was only ten, apparently the lives of ten year olds aren't as important as adults."

Sadusky didn't miss the anger and bitterness in Ben's voice at his last words, "Tell me what you know."

Another sigh and Ben sat up a little straighter, "I can't tell you a lot…even as his childhoo best friend I can only tell you what I truthfully know, Riley was orphaned at the age of eight, and he spent six months living with my father and I. At the age of eight and a half Riley was taken from us and placed with an older couple called the Masons, lovely people whom, to this day, still remain in touch. Mrs. Mason, fifty at the time, was diagnosed with breast cancer and against her better judgment they agreed that Riley would have to be removed. At the age of nine Riley was placed into the care of one Michael Wellington, aka Laramey, the man had been hiding under names for most of his adult life. Riley spent the majority of one year in this man's care, over the course of that year things started to get noticed, for example," Ben handed the handful of other papers over, "Broken bones, bruises in places not even an active child gets them, contusions, concussions…and" sighing Ben handed him the last single paper.

"Oh God, Laramey did all of this?" Sadusky had seen abusive men before but this man should have been put away for life, especially with this evidence.

Ben sighed again, "To this day he still has a few of those scars, but he's pretty protective of them. Anyway his teacher started to notice and called in the authorities. At the time Riley had another case worker by the name of Carol Lundee, she'd only been with the social services for a year but she appeared to be on a roll."

Sadusky nodded as he looked at another paper clipping, "Most social workers never get a track record like this, they're lucky if they get all perfect placing's in a month."

"From what I've read, been allowed to read and the little Riley has told me the social worker and the foster dad were in on it. She would send the children off to him, he'd keep the kid for a few months then he'd move from one place to another, changing his name and the kid's name so no one could ever check up on them."

"Okay so what did Riley do."

"Riley began to feel as though things were strange, he was pretty damn smart as a kid, by the age of seven he could already rig a radio to pick up police and ambulance scanners. His ability and geniuses only got better with time. The day after Thanksgiving his Laramey went out, leaving Riley—for the first time—alone in the house. Riley proceeded to use the man's computer to hack into social service's network. It's almost an impossible feat, and it nearly cost Riley his life. Over the course of the next six hours Riley was not only able to pull up the names of the five pervious children who'd lived with Laramey, but he was also able to track them. Unfortunately Riley didn't know who to tell, so he stashed as many papers as he could away in his backpack and the next day he slid them under some other papers on the teachers desk, including a briefly written report on what he'd been through."

Sadusky pulled out a piece of crumbled notebook paper with torn ages that had the handwriting of an obviously brilliant ten year old. "So being the teacher she was—"

"It was Mrs. Mason, Riley's former foster mother. Concerned she decided to take this to someone who could actually help."

"You said attempted murder?"

Ben nodded, "That night, without even knowing what Riley had done, Laramey took the kid to the basement, where he generally chained the children, as you can see it in those pictures. Apparently he'd had a bad day at the office and beat Riley within an inch of his life. Riley spent the following six weeks in a coma."

"So he woke up and was able to testify but by waking up he also took away one of the charges."

"Catch 22 I'm afraid. Though I'd much rather him alive. After the trial a woman took him who was convinced he was a problem child. Again he slipped under the radar and suffered for about three months before we ran into each other."

"Where did you get all this information?" Sadusky questioned.

"A lot of what I know is from Riley, and what isn't…well let's just say I'm not exactly an idiot with computers."

Sadusky smirked as he shook his head, "No I imagine not for an MIT man. So tell me Benjamin, what do you want me to do?"

"I want Laramey watched."

"Can't do that," Sadusky hated to say it but it was true, even with all this information, Laramey had been freely released.

"What!?"

Sadusky took a slow deep breath before studying the man before him, "He's given me absolutely no reason to follow him—well aside from the fact he's obviously an ass hole. He's going to have a parole officer, I can find out the name of that officer and see what I can do. But I can't guard him without justifiable cause, he could sue then no one could protect Riley."

"Promise me you'll at least talk to the parole officer?"

Sadusky smiled, "Oh trust me the minute you walk out that door I'll be talking to him. However in the time being maybe you should go have a conversation with you friend and keep him safe. It's not a good idea to lie to him about this."

"Riley and I aren't exactly getting along right now."

"He's still your best friend and if you want him to stay that way don't hide this from him."

o0o

Ben was dreading this conversation with every fiber of his being. He didn't want to have to tell his best friend that the man who'd caused most of his childhood and adult problems was out and quiet possible headed after him. Arriving at the new house he smiled, it was three stories, and very similar to Ben's house actually, quite beautiful. Knocking on the door he waited. He was mildly surprised to see Kati answered the door.

"Hi Ben, come on in," stepping back she allowed him into the large house. It was nearing completion, the stairs were up, there were just a couple floors to finish in the upstairs rooms and a few walls left to paint. Based on the sight of Kati, Ben was willing to wager that's what they'd been doing.

"You two made up then?"

Kati smiled as she led Ben into living room, "We've had a nice long conversation, which has been followed by lots of giggling and some paint flinging. Oh would you and Abigail like to join us on a double date sometime?"

Ben smiled as he stepped into the living room and saw Riley painting words on the wall in a soft yellow color. He was covered nearly from head to toe in paint, grinning like an idiot. Ben knew that grin but he wasn't willing to say it to Riley, not yet. "Hey Riley!"

"Hey! Ooh did she ask you if you wanted to go on a double date with us!" Riley looked so goofy covered in yellow from head to toe.

Chuckling softly he nodded, "Feeling a little more okay with the idea of having this relationship?"

Riley shrugged as he stepped down off the ladder, "Well I'm not about to let go of a girl who read my book just because she was curious. So you wanna go on the double date?"

Slinging his arm around the younger man's coated shoulders he nodded, "I'll ask Abigail, but that sounds like a great idea buddy. Listen can I talk to you alone please?"

Riley glanced at his best friend, feeling suddenly guilt for the things he'd said and done the night before, "If this is about last night—"

"It's not…well not entirely, I'd like to talk about last night but not right now."

Getting mildly concerned about what Ben wanted to discuss, they slipped into the unfinished kitchen. Ben took a moment to look around, surprised by how much was already finished, the kitchen was quite large with a island in the center, several upper and regular cabinets; all of the wood was a fine and sleek looking cherry wood. "It's looking good Riley."

The younger man beamed at this and nodded, "Yes, yes it is. So what's up?"

Ben took a slow deep breath, "Riley come back and live in the mansion with us for awhile."

Riley glanced around his house, "Why? Look Ben, I've spent years relying on you, it's time to fend for myself."

"He's out Riley—he got parole five years early."

"Who?" Riley asked with confusion.

"Laramey."

At that name Riley paled easily two shades whiter, "You—you're sure?"

"Riley I'm sorry dad called and told me this morning. That's why you should come live with us again. It's safer."

"Why? Because you think you can protect me? Ben you can't protect me forever. Besides if I came to live with you, it would prove I'm scared. Not to mention it would be putting you and the girls in danger."

"Riley I think Abigail can handle herself in life or death situations. Aren't you scared?"

"Terrified! But I can't live my life in fear. I put that behind me, it took a really long time but it's behind me. What happens when we find out he isn't coming for me? I can't live with you forever."

"Riley please."

The younger computer genius shook his head, "I can't Ben, I know you don't understand right now but for me…I have to survive on my own two feet."

Ben sighed, his shoulder slumping in defeat, "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Of course."

"Now about last night—"

Ben chuckled, "Actually I've got to clean up, I promised Kati I'd take her to a movie and dinner tonight, nice dinner. How about that double date? Tomorrow?"

"Riley you can't ignore this."

Riley looked at him, "Who's ignoring it? I know he's out there but I'm not going to live my life constantly looking over my shoulder." He sighed, running his hand through his hair he looked back up at his best friend, "Ben if you've ever trusted me before I need you to have faith now. I've got to grow up on my own."

Reaching out the older treasure hunter placed both his hands on his shoulders, "Growing up is one thing, not being here all together is something completely different. Riley you're the closest thing I have to a brother and I'll be damned if I'm going to let that son of a bitch to take you away from me."

"I'll be fine, now do you want to do the double date tomorrow or not?"

Ben felt himself relax slightly, if Riley wasn't going to worry about this, maybe everything would be okay after all. "That sounds fun."

o0o

The evening was beautiful; the city lights were bright in the cold December air. Ben walked along, Abigail's arm laced through his as they walked along the Mall. Just ahead of them was Riley and Kati both giggling as they spoke in hushed tones. "Oh my," whispered Kati as she spotted the sight of the lit Washington Monument in the reflection pool.

"Let's skip pennies!" cheered Riley as he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to the water. She giggled as he gripped her hand and rushed to the edge. "Think they've got change for a ten?" Riley asked.

Kati laughed out loud as she leaned against his shoulder, they'd had such a wonderful night on the double date, she got to know Ben a little better and was rapidly falling for the other member of the trio.

Twenty minutes later—and two vendors—the quartet stood at the edge of the pool throwing pennies into it, laughing loudly in between tosses. Ben watched his friend as he truly enjoyed the night, laughing and smiling throughout the entire evening. He couldn't recall Riley being this happy in a long time. It made Ben happy just watching him, joking with him, playing around; it was also a great chance to get to know his future sister-in-law.

Ben's deep laugh filled the air as Riley swept Kati up and a moment later was threatening Ben with a piggy back race. Moments later they were running towards the Lincoln Memorial with two giggling women on their backs. Oddly Riley won as he whirled his rider around in circles; she clutched at his shoulders with one hand and was thrusting the other in the air in victory. Briefly after their race it was decided that the evening was going far to well to bring to an end, so they all decided on popcorn and a rental movie. Though it took longer than expected, the girls wanted to watch some chick flick called _Failure to Launch _the four friends walked out with Riley proudly clutching the sacred _Monty Python and the Holy Grail_.

By the time they arrived back at the house and settled down to a responsible level to watch a movie it was nearing eleven. Kati and Riley was lying on the floor, fairly close to one another while Ben and Abigail took the couch, lounging in one another's arms. The riot ensued when Riley insisted upon quoting the movie verbatim. Ben's first natural response was to chuck a piece of popcorn at his best friend. Riley simply threw it back and continued quoting, moments later the living room became a blizzard as the two boys began hurling popcorn at one another, movie forgotten the girls were soon joining in against the boys.

For the friends, the night proved to be a true success, Abigail chuckled softly as she crawled into bed beside her boyfriend, "You still smell like popcorn."

He shook his head as he pulled her closer, "I must admit those two seem quite perfect for one another."

Abigail smirked, "I never thought I'd agree, but Kati said she loves being with him and is having a great time just talking. I don't know even you seemed to have a good time tonight."

Ben nodded, "I had a wonderful time, I had two of my favorite people with me. I must admit I miss playing with Riley like this. Seems like we're all serious now that we're adults."

"He still acts like a child at times."

Again he nodded, "Yes, but Riley has survived more trauma and despair than you or I may ever know. The kid deserves a break here and there. Maybe Kati is his."

Abigail studied her lover for a moment, "We haven't been the best friends to Riley lately."

"No, but there's plenty of time to fix that; he thinks he's dependant on people, which is why he demands to not live here and be different. But for Riley that's not being dependant, that's just being Riley. He's loyal till the end."

"Are you really worried about this guy?"

Ben sighed as he looked at her, "I can't tell you everything that happened, it's not my right, but I can tell you what Riley went through during that year is more painful and humiliating than you or I could ever begin to imagine. If he comes back it could ruin Riley."

"Then we'll just have to protect him won't we," she offered.

Smirking Ben pulled her into his arms, curling around her, "It's our job."

"Ben…I love you."

"I love you too."

TBC


	4. A Decent Proposal

**Warnings: **From this point on the story rating stands somewhere between PG-13 and R for language, violence and abuse. Thank you for reading.

**Chapter Four**

_The darkness was overwhelming, terrifying, he could feel his heart pounding within his chest; as if ready to break free. He felt boiling hot, but was well aware he was shivering. Was it from the fear…was he shaking with fear? As usual he couldn't see anything, nothing at all, no clue what might be crawling around him. Did something just scatter across his fingers? __His eyes burned-tears?__ He didn't know, he couldn't tell, he couldn't move his arms or his legs. His body ached, his head felt full of cotton and his back felt like it was on fire. _

_But he could live with everything else, the pain, the fear; he could live with the tears that he'd cried the blood he'd lost, the hunger in the pit of his belly. What he couldn't handle…what he hated the most was being in the dark…the absolute darkness surrounding him, the uncertainty that whatever was there in the light was surely there in the dark. _

_The loud bang jolted him from his thoughts; he cringed as he heard the creek of the doors being unhinged and pulled open. There he stood, entire 6'3 at 280 lbs. with deep broad shoulders, dark wild hair to match his wild eyes—crazy eyes is what he'd termed them in his mind, wide and frightening as if preparing to lash out and kill someone. More than a five o'clock shadow that made him scruffy, his voice was slurred—oh god he'd been drinking—his breath reeks of vodka and whiskey. _

_"Hello no-name," the deep eerie voice managed grinning in a creepy way. _

_Riley struggled to scoot further back against the wall, pulling his legs up to protect himself. __"No…no!"_

_"What's the matter no-name, suddenly __feelin__' shy?" _

"NO!" cried Riley as he sat up in bed, his eyes flew open and he felt the sweat on his body beginning to cool, his every fiber shaking.

"Riley!?" his door flew open and Ben stood there looking terrified, as if there was an intruder was attacking the younger man.

Riley felt his body shaking, "Oh God, oh…" he pulled his legs up and began sobbing, it was the only thing he knew how to do.

Another set of eyes peeked into the room, and Kati brushed past Ben to get on the bed. She slowly approached him, "Riley?" she asked ever so softly, so not to startle him. "It was a dream sweetheart, just a dream you're okay. Do you hear me?" she moved closer so she was directly in front of his folded knees.

Ben stood by watching sadly, "He has panic attacks," whispered Ben.

That's what it had become, he couldn't get air, the younger man was struggling, Kati turned towards him. "Can you get some water for me?" She didn't even wait for a response; she reached out and began to slowly rub Riley's leg. "Look at me Riley, look at me."

Somehow he managed to pull his head up, his eyes were pouring tears down his face, his features panicked and his eyes full of terror. She didn't understand, but it didn't matter. She didn't need to understand, she just needed to settle him down enough to get him back to breathing normally. "Hey there," she whispered gently as she brushed the hair from his face, "Breathe with me, in…out…in…out."

He struggled for the first few breaths until he was finally able to get in some shaky gasps; he dropped his legs and allowed her to scoot closer. Smiling sadly at how quickly he was dropping his guard to her. She moved close and held him in her arms, as he listened to her heart, still trying to control his breathing. "It's okay sweetheart, its okay."

Breathing evened out he let out a sob as he curled into her arms, she glanced up as Ben came back into her view. "Thanks," she whispered, accepting the glass. "Here, take a sip."

Ben moved closer to the bed as he gently rubbing the younger man's back, "You okay?" questioned Ben.

Riley shook his head, "No, but I think I'll stay here with you guys."

"Was it Laramey?"

"Yeah."

Ben leaned over, doing something remarkably uncharacteristic and pressed a kiss to the back of Riley's head, "I love you buddy, you're okay."

"Thanks, sorry." he whispered.

Ben chuckled gently, "For what, proving you're as human as we are. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thank you." Kati whispered; Ben nodded before patting his back and pressing a quick kiss to Kati's cheek. "We'll be in the bedroom if you need us."

"You okay Riley?" Kati questioned as she looked at him seriously.

"No, but I think I'll manage to survive, do you have to go back to sleeping in that other room."

She chuckled softly, "I'll stay with you here tonight, lie down."

"You're so bossy," he joked.

"It's just because I lo—" she stopped realizing what she'd almost said.

"What?"

She shook her head; it was too soon, she couldn't say it. He'd think she was going to fast, she'd barely known him a week. They'd known each other for four days. Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Me too." He agreed, it was too early to openly say it, but he was willing to admit this was something serious.

o0o

She awoke early the next morning, to the scent of pancakes, bacon, eggs and coffee. She found herself still wrapped in each other's arms. She smiled softly at how young Riley looked when he slept. In truth she was about three or four years younger than him, but as he slept peacefully he looked so much younger than his thirty years.

He must have felt her stirring as he slowly awoke, groggy and his eyes looked red, but he was calm. "Hey," he murmured.

"Hey yourself."

"You sleep okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, had a nice dream."

He chuckled, "Hope I was in it."

"Of course you were in it you're the only person I've…" she stopped, realizing for the second time in less than twelve hours she was slipping.

He sat up, deciding to hear this part of the conversation, "You mean you've never…you're a…"

She sighed, "It's not that I never wanted to Riley, it's just…there's never been anyone I was interested in that deeply. There was one guy who I thought maybe someday, but…" shaking her head she smiled, "I can't believe I'm about to tell you this, when I was all of about fourteen my grandma sat me down to explain the world and such…if you get my drift."

"Clearly."

"Well anyway she told me all about it…in gory detail, but then with a pat on my hand and a warm smile she said 'dearie when it's with the right man it will be the best thing in the world.' Of course it was in German…so thats a rough translation. I don't know, I guess I just always felt she was right, if it was worth it then it was worth the whole thing, the vows and everything."

He chuckled softly as he hugged her for a moment, surprised he'd been lucky to find someone as inexperienced as him and she was old fashioned. Suddenly he found himself adoring her so much more, "Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me. Besides I'm not exactly experienced either. Like you, it's not that I didn't want to; it's more that I never felt the right connection. So it never happened for me either."

"Ben makes fun of you?"

Riley shrugged, "Sometimes, does Abigail pick on you?"

"All the time, truth was she's only had one other person other than Ben that she's liked enough to consider it."

He looked at her for another long moment, "Guess we'll just have to wait and see if they're right."

She looked surprised, "You mean you don't…"

"Not if you don't. This relationship isn't physical, why change that now. I connected with you, and I care about you. I think waiting and taking the whole thing slow will help this relationship."

"Does this mean I can't move into your house?"

He chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek, "It means if and when I put a ring on your finger I will help you move all of your items into my extra large house and we'll figure out where to stash all our crap together. It also means you get to pick out the color you want the bedroom to be."

She laughed out loud as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him for another moment, "You sure you're okay?"

He smiled as he hugged her close again, "Long as I've got you I can survive. Come on let's get changed and have breakfast."

o0o

Three weeks passed uneventfully, Riley and Kati went just about everywhere together and only seemed to get closer as the days continued on. To everyone's surprise, Emily and Patrick called shortly before Christmas Eve; they would be joining Ben, Abigail, Riley and Kati for Christmas day dinner. During the later days of December they either moved Kati into Riley's old apartment or worked on Riley's new house.

Ben walked through the front door, the day before Christmas Eve to sounds of screeching, giggling and screaming coming from the kitchen. "Abigail?"

"I'm in the living room," her reply came over another scream.

Ben stepped into the living room and gazed at his girlfriend for a moment, they'd had their share of spats since the finding of Cibola, and he was pretty sure if he didn't pop the question soon he'd lose her. But he was equally positive that he needed this gem in his life. He smiled as she swiped the hair from her neck and face, normally she had it pulled back when she was working, but he guessed she was probably tired and had a headache so had left it down.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered softly.

Blue eyes glanced up at him and she offered him a warm and loving smile, "How was last minute Christmas shopping?"

"Eh, it was okay? So what's taken over the kitchen?"

Abigail chuckled, Riley and Kati have taken to baking the cookies for us. I agreed to make dinner Christmas day if they made all the dessert, so they've been in there for hours."

When Ben and Abigail slipped into the kitchen Ben felt a deep laugh bubble to the surface, "You're cookie is bigger!" Riley shouted as he tried to lean across the table and take a bite.

"Eee! Yeah well I broke this one!" she giggled as she wiped a blob of icing on his nose.

Ben glanced over at Abigail as she slipped her arms around him, "They're quite a pair."

"I agree," whispered Abigail.

Christmas Eve had proven to be special as the four friends chose to go to midnight mass; Ben said it was one of the things he'd loved about as a child. They'd all but forgotten about Laramey, wrapped up in their own lives.

Christmas morning arrived, Abigail awoke with the realization Ben wasn't lying beside her. She rolled over to face the door and found him standing there grinning from ear to ear. "I made you something," he was beaming away like a little boy.

"It's too early for presents," she mumbled.

He shook his head, "Nope this is a special present, come on."

She groaned and managed to pull herself out of the bed. "Okay, what do I have to do?"

He held out his hand, and she gasped at the beautiful a dark pink rose in his hand, "It means gratitude, I wanted to thank you for always believing in me and supporting me. Even when I drive you crazy."

She grinned as she accepted the rose and stood up, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I love you Benjamin Gates, don't you ever forget that!"

"Here's the card and the beginning of your quest."

Accepting the card she stepped back and read it out loud, "Where we made our first creation," she paused for a minute thinking, then suddenly her eyes lit up. Ben followed his lover until she stepped into the kitchen, where a beautiful white rose sat on the counter top. Picking it up she noticed the card again, "White means pure, and you are pure at heart…I love you deeply continue on to where we enjoyed our first night together."

She turned and looked at him, "That was upstairs."

Ben shook his head, "Our very first night together—not including dad's car."

Her eyes grew wide as she moved from the kitchen; she noticed the trail of red petals on the floor and grinned as she stepped into the living room. She recalled their first night in the house they'd slept on the couch after finishing a movie. Then she spotted it, the trail of petals led right to the tree. She gasped as she saw a beautiful red rose tied to a small black velvet jewelry box. "Oh Ben," she whispered as she bent down to pick it up. She took the rose, reading the card, "One red rose means I love you." Smiling she flipped the box open…it was empty. Turning around to look at her lover she gasped.

Ben had been getting nervous, but here he was, on one knee, the ring in his fingers, "Abigail Maria Chase, I have been in love with you since the moment I first met you. I've known you were right for me. Would you marry me?"

She felt her eyes burn with tears as she looked down at him. She tried to open her mouth to speak but when the words would come she just nodded her head yes. Ben gave a joyful cry as he stood up and swung her around in his arms. Then he slipped the ring over her small fingers.

"Did she say yes?" Riley questioned as he and Kati stepped into the room obviously wide awake.

"I'm engaged!" she cried excited as she grabbed her sister and hugged her.

o0o

Riley and Kati were in the living room competing in some video game while Abigail and Ben got started on dinner. As Riley and Kati had agreed to making the desserts, which included cherry and apple pie, cookies and some other German cookies Kati loved as a child; that left Abigail and Ben to dinner.

That's how Emily and Patrick found the family, Riley trying to drive with his game remote while Kati tried to physically take him out, grabbing his remote to crash him while he laughed out loud. "I see Ben wasn't kidding," Patrick grinned as he watched the boy he considered a second son fight to stay alive on the TV.

"They're quite cute," whispered Emily.

"Mom!" greeted Ben as he stepped up behind them.

"Ben, sweetheart," she greeted him with a warm hug, knowing as soon as Riley realized they were here he'd do the same thing. A moment later Abigail stepped out of the kitchen, greeting both Patrick and Emily with hugs. "How are you Abi—oh my," Emily spotted the ring as she pulled her future daughter-in-law's hand up.

"He proposed this morning," Abigail was grinning excitedly.

Patrick clapped his son on the back, "Congratulations kiddo! No tequila," he whispered the final part in his son's ear.

"I heard that."

"Patrick! Emily!" greeted Riley as he stepped into the circle of friends.

Emily smiled as she pulled her surrogate son close, "Hello sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm good, ooh I want you guys to meet my girlfriend, this is Kati Chase. Kati this is Patrick Gates and the lovely Emily Gates."

"Chase, you're Abigail's sister?"

Kati smiled and nodded as she greeted them both with handshakes, "That's me!"

"Well it's nice to see that Riley has met his match," Patrick smiled at the younger man.

"Dinner is almost ready."

Dinner was a wonderful affair, everyone spoke, the girls told of their time in Germany as small children, allowed Riley the chance to continue getting to know his lover. Sometimes Ben and Abigail would mention a thought about the wedding. As they all headed off to bed that night Laramey was the furthest thing from their minds.

TBC


	5. Big Ben

**Chapter Five**

Gray eyes watched as the young man walked to his car, his long body jumping over the car door, never mind the door. A slim smile crossed the man's oily face as he waited, this would be worth the wait, and worth every moment of torture and hell he'd spent in that hell hole called prison. He'd waited almost a month, with every intent of kidnapping the boy, maybe not killing him, but he had plans to break him. Break him until even his friend didn't recognize him.

For almost a month he'd been watching this boy, and planning this moment, finally the time had come. Riley Poole spent every Wednesday morning before classes, at his new house. The two hours he spent at that house and he was always alone. No one would even be expecting him until later tonight. By that time they'd be gone. A grim smile crossed the man's face again as he shifted his van into gear and drove off down the road.

Riley Poole felt like he was on top of the world, he had a girlfriend, he had a nice car, he would soon have a nice house. His best friend was engaged and he was the best man. Yep, life didn't get much better than that. He pulled his car in front of his new house, they'd already spoken twice about it, and Kati had agreed if they were still together in a year she'd help him fix up the apartment good as new and sell it together. She'd move in with him after that year if things continued to go well.

He pushed his key into the door knob and smiled as the door pushed open with ease. He took a moment, to admire the house. She'd helped him paint it, directly in front of him was the staircase and a hallway leading to the back of the house where the kitchen, bathroom and a small bedroom for any last minute guests. There was a doorway to his left where the living room was located. He had plans of a big plasma screen, a wrap around couch, love seat and a lounger if he had his way. There was another set of stairs to his right that led down to the movie, family and game room. Up the main stairs there were four larger bedrooms, including the master bedroom and two bathrooms including the master bathroom as well as a den with the computer and lots of books.

They'd painted all of the rooms; the hallways and living room were a beautiful yellow gold color helping emanate warmth. The kitchen was a beautiful maroon color, with dark cherry cabinets and white marble countertops. Stepping further into the foyer and closed the door behind him. Still facing the stairs he never saw the man step behind him. "Hello No Name."

He felt chills up his spine; he knew that voice, that creepy deep voice that made his face twitch or cringe. His back suddenly ached with familiar pain as scars of his past came back to haunt him, "Why are you here?" it was a stupid question really.

A hand reached around and stroked Riley's cheek in a caress, "What's wrong Riley, haven't you missed me? Or perhaps you've learned to love that little tart you've been with this past month?"

"Stay away from her," he tried to force his voice not to shake. He'd spent years with nightmares thinking this man would show up on his door step and take him away from his less than perfect life. He wasn't about to risk losing the one thing he truly adored.

The deep laugh made his stomach churn, "I believe I've struck a cord. No worries my sweet boy, you are the one I am after, not that beautiful woman."

"Please—you're a free man, why don't you just…go make your life," he was trying so hard not to cry.

Another chuckle as the hand traveled further down over Riley's arm, he closed his eyes, breathing shallow and fast, struggling to keep the air in his lungs. He wouldn't give this man the benefit of fear. He wouldn't see fear in Riley's eyes. "I didn't finish the job last time, I won't be as clumsy this time."

Riley bit his lip, aware it was bleeding, "Laramey—" He couldn't help but cry out in pain as he felt the punch in his left side, he doubled over. He felt memories wash over him like a tidal wave, ready to drown him without a moment's hesitation.

"Don't EVER call me by name you little fucking whelp!" Riley cried out as the man's boot connected with one of his ribs. He whimpered this time, willingly as he pressed his forehead against the cool hardwood floor. Suddenly he felt something connect with his temple and then the world went black.

o0o

As awareness began to return to Riley Poole, he felt confusion well up in his mind as he tried to recall when the drive to Ben's house had become so bumpy. Or, for that matter, why he'd been unconscious during the ride. Suddenly he recalled everything, the memories swept over him again and he felt his eyes burn with unwilling tears. He would not give the bastard the satisfaction. The difference between ten year old Riley and thirty year old Riley was twenty years of being beat up, kicked around, and nearly dying five times. He was a survivor, he smiled sadly as he recalled something Ben had told him once in middle school after a particularly bad day.

_Ben sighed as he stood in front of the thirteen year old boy, what had he gotten himself into, agreeing to something like this. He didn't understand kids, and yet here he was caring for the one kid who had weaseled his way into Ben's life and heart from his very first breath. H__e unlocked the door to his __apartment__ and picked Riley up into his arms, "I'm not a baby," whispered Riley, but his actions belied his words as he leaned his head against the big man's shoulder. _

_"I know you're not, but you're hurt, and you look like you need a good friend."_

_"Or brother," whispered Riley._

_Ben smiled, "Or brother," he replied as he stepped into the bathroom and sat Riley on the bathroom counter. "Okay kiddo, I'm going to go get some ice for your cheek, meanwhile why don't you get this washcloth damp for me and we'll clean you up."_

_"I'm sorry Ben," Riley whispered as his friend moved towards the door. _

_"What for?"_

_"For being so much trouble."_

_Ben felt his heart ache, the cold hearted people had all but killed the one thing that Ben loved most about Riley, his spirit. He moved back over to the boy and gently lifted his chin, "Are you not trouble, brothers take care of brothers. I love you buddy, you're the only little brother I've ever had. __Don't ever think you aren't welcome here. Now I'll be right back." When Ben returned he took the cloth and gently dabbed at the hand print, busted lip and eye, "Well from what I'm see I'd wager your foster mother was the one who caused the handprint, but what about the eye and busted lip?"_

_"It was recess at school today, and I guess I was the dodge__ball, because I kept getting thrown around."_

_Ben chuckled softly as he pressed a kiss to Riley's forehead, "Here put this on your eye, gently. So you got in trouble for getting into a fight?"_

_Riley shrugged, "I got in trouble for not telling anyone, but the other boys were suspended. I was just sent home with a note, I didn't even hit anyone Ben!"_

_Ben shook his head, "Your safe now kid, and tomorrow we'll start teaching you how to defend yourself at__ least a little, defend…__not hurt someone. Now what about your foster mother?"_

_"She left me! She said I was a stupid whelp and I wasn't worth the hassle, she left Ben, when I got home she'd already moved out!" he sobbed._

_Ben sighed as he looked at the young child, trying not to feel sorry or see him as pathetic, "Okay, well we'll handle this one thing at a time. I'll make some phone calls—"_

_"Ben you can't! If you make those phone calls they're gonna put me in another foster home!" cried the child._

_"No, they won't; besides I know some people. Just give me a few days we'll see if we can't pull some strings okay. Now have you eaten yet today?" _

_Riley was at a loss at how calm his friend was, he however, couldn't quite keep calm he felt his heart beginning to pound, his eyes beginning to burn with more tears. Ben must have noticed what was happening as he gently gripped his friend by his slim shoulders, "I need you to breathe deeply with me Riley." Ben had never realized before just how young the boy looked, so much younger than his __thirteen __years. "Riley, listen to me, I'm going to take care of this, we're going to get something set up and you'll be safe before you know it. But I need you to stay calm. Now where's your note?"_

_"Back pack," he gasped as he tried to control his breathing, tears already beginning to spill over onto his cheeks. _

_"Riley, focus buddy, focus, you're safe okay. No one is ever going to hurt you again."_

_Big blue eyes, bright with tears and fear stared at the man, "Promise?" whimpered Riley, no one had ever told him that before. _

_Ben cupped the boy's face and smiled, "Promise, your mom and dad have entrusted you in my care since the day you were born, I intend to honor their belief in me and you. I've got some clothes of yours, why don't you take a nice long shower, okay?"_

_"I feel like all I ever say is thanks," whispered Riley. _

_Ben shrugged, "What are brothers for, I'll be in the kitchen, holler if you need me."_

Feeling the lump in his throat, Riley gasped slightly, "I need you Ben, I need you." He closed his eyes feeling a sad sob work its way up until it managed to escape from his lips.

o0o

Kati stood in front of the classroom smiling as she pointed to another President, "Okay now can anyone name this president, he was born in Ohio—" A hand shot up in the air, the little girl's name was Callie, and she was a handful at twelve, but her heart was in the right place, "Callie?"

"Garfield!" she said excitedly.

Kati nodded, "Very good class, now—" a knock on the door interrupted her next instruction. Glancing up she was surprised to see Ben standing at the door looking worried. "Class excuse me for a moment. Callie you're in charge." Stepping out into the hallway Kati came face to face with a very concerned Ben Gates.

"Did you see Riley?"

Unsure what he meant she studied him for a moment, "Not since breakfast."

"Oh God." He looked panicked, Ben rarely worried and when he did he had this way of hiding his worry. But now his entire body was screaming of fear and concern.

Panic began to mount, Riley told her about Laramey, and though he wasn't quite willing to share all the details the things he had explained wasn't nice. "Ben? What's wrong?"

"We were supposed to both finish early today, we were giving quizzes in our classes. He was supposed to meet me for lunch then we were going home to catch a movie."

She nodded, "How long ago was that?"

"What time is it?"

"Three."

He did the math rapidly, "Little before noon, I waited around for nearly two hours, Riley's never late for a meal."

She nodded, "Okay there's no reason to panic right, classes will be over in half an hour for me. Why don't you call around—"

"He doesn't have anyone else Kati, we're all he's got. Oh god this wasn't supposed to happen. This is all my fault. What have I done," Ben felt like he was going to lose it. Maybe he was, he spent ninety percent of his life being the rational one—with the exception of the treasure—He was supposed to be rational. But this was different; he was going to lose one of the most important people in his life. The kid he'd vowed to protect and love from birth.

"Ben, listen to me, go home, call Agent Sadusky, tell him you think something is wrong. I'll meet you guys at home as soon as schools over. We'll find him, I promise."

Ben took a slow deep breath, "Kati I know it seems like sometimes I don't care—"

"No Ben, it looks like you love him with all your heart but you're torn between wanting him to grow up and wanting him to always be the same Riley. I get that, look I've got to go teach my class. I promise we'll find him."

o0o

The headache alone was killer, Riley didn't recall ever being this hung over—although for that matter he didn't recall ever having his ankles and wrists bound together. His blue eyes snapped open in horror and Riley felt all of his worst nightmares come slamming back. Stuck somewhere, probably a basement or storage cellar, on the cold concrete floor, his panic was rapidly beginning to mount, "Ben," he whimpered, "Please Ben, find me."

"Hello no-name, having a good evening?" the thick voice, slurred with alcohol came down the stairs of wherever Riley was.

"You don't have to do this, you were paroled…you can go and have a real life! Please let me go and I won't tell anyone who it was," he didn't mean to beg, he'd wanted to remain strong. But he knew it wouldn't happen, because for every ounce Riley had grown up in twenty years, there was the little ten year old trying desperately to curl in on him self and hide from the world, desperately needing his Big Ben to come save him from the evil foster families of the world.

"Actually quiet lovely, I just adore sitting in dark basements and freezing my butt off, thanks for asking. How are you?" his voice dripping with sarcasm.

A hand struck out and whipped Riley's head to the side, causing the younger man to cry out in pain. "Little Riley appears to have grown up into quite a handsome young man," the last few words made Riley nervous. He clearly recalled how close Laramey had gotten to doing something terribly bad. He wasn't going to let him touch him this time. No more, he wouldn't be haunted by this bastard.

"Obviously a little more than you."

Another slap and Riley cried out loudly as his hand connected backwards with the stone wall, "Silence whelp!" suddenly the man's demeanor changed as he knelt by the child and began to wipe away the blood that was running down, "Sweet little Riley, so beautiful, welcome home. You know where we are," the man was smiling like a proud father, it made Riley nervous—and surprisingly furious.

"Where am I?"

"Why home my dear boy, home sweet home. Surprisingly I learned a lot during my time in prison, they'll buy you for better money than they would a pretty little boy like you were, though not much more. Just enough. Then I can disappear, never to return." Again the man's demeanor thrust elsewhere and he grew furious as he clutched Riley's already sore chin. "You were always such a brat, why couldn't you just deal with the way things were!"

"Let go," hissed Riley threw pain clenched teeth.

"Stupid little fuck cost me thousands of dollars. But not this time, this time you'll be mine pet."

For the very first time in his life Riley did something he knew might cost him his life, he spat, directly in the bastard's face. Then he felt the kick in his side again, another in his chest, then again in his temple. Somehow Riley managed to hold onto consciousness as he withered in pain on the floor. "You think you're so tough! So bright! You're not playing the same games with me as you did with the little ten year old. I've grown up and I'm stronger than you can even begin to imagine me!" growled Riley.

Suddenly Laramey got very close, within inches of the boy's face and smiled, "Oh trust me, when I'm finished with you, you'll be a fuckin' toddler. Sleep well Little Riley, the games will begin when I return."

o0o

When Kati returned to the Gates' home the place was crawling with FBI agents and cops. She managed to get by a couple of them, explaining who she was and stepped into the house, it was just as chaotic inside as it was out. FBI was everywhere; equipment was being set up in the living room. She heard her sister talking to someone in the kitchen, but she saw her brother-in-law on the couch talking with an agent.

"Kati!" Ben stood up and hurried over to her, gripping her in a hug, "How was class?"

Kati smiled, amazed at how composed this Ben was compared to the one she'd seen earlier today. "It was fine, have we heard anything on Riley?"

Ben shook his head, "We know for sure it was Laramey. But we have no way of knowing where he went. We're doing all we can…you haven't heard anything from him have you?"

"No, Ben I'm so sorry."

He smiled sadly as he gently squeezed her shoulder, "He's your boyfriend-"

"And your best friend, I think it's fair to say we're both affect by this. How's Abigail?"

He shrugged, "Upset, she's in with my mother and father. She's obviously very worried about him, we all are."

"Ben be straight with me, just how…evil is this man?"

He sighed, "What do you know?"

"Just what Riley told me, the guy is evil and abused him. He was also a pedophile and if Riley hadn't done what he did he might have been sold on a black market."

Nodding Ben looked at her, "Among other things this bastard used a belt on Riley daily, beating him on the back until he drew blood or until Riley couldn't move. He didn't always do it on his back, he also—" he sighed, "Let's just put it this way, the man is a sex offender as well and that belt went other places. Riley has every right to be a jumpy kid."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since he was born actually, his parents were friends with my parents. They died when he was eight years old, well I should really let him tell you some of that. Let's just say it's been a long road to recovery for Riley and I can only hope we get to him before we're faced with an even longer road."

TBC


	6. Search and Rescue

**Chapter Six**

He had to figure out a way out of here…amazing how getting the crap beat out of one made angry. Or at least in Riley's case it did, unlike when he'd been a small boy, Riley realized he was strong enough to do something about it now. He wasn't that sad little child who was lost in a world where the grown ups ruled. He was an adult now, and he didn't need Ben to come save him all the time. That's when it hit him…his cell phone. He shifted slightly to his left, and felt a shot of hope spring through him…Laramey hadn't searched him. He made work of pulling it out quickly before realizing his hands were tied behind him.

Taking a slow breath Riley knew whatever he did would have to be quick; he couldn't risk a phone call and since he couldn't see the keys clearly enough to type anything elaborate. So he thought for a moment, it had to be short and sweet but it would have to lead someone directly here. He ran through everything Ben knew about his past, all the states he'd lived in, all the houses---His eyes grew wide and he felt his phone. There were tiny little bumps on the four and six key, and until the very end of the alphabet each number corresponded with three letters, the number 1 was for all punctuation. Which meant he couldn't use words he'd have to do numbers, the less likely he made it the better off he was.

Taking another slow breath he traced his fingers over the numbers one more time before he took his best shot. Sure that he'd done the best he could Riley moved his thumb up further and pressed the send button. Just then the door to the storm cellar burst open. Riley pushed the phone against the wall, hoping it wouldn't be seen.

"Let's go no name," grabbing the younger man from the floor he heaved him up and soon Riley found himself standing spread eagle straight up and down, his arms being held up from beams above him, by ropes and handcuffs. He was pulled just enough so his feet didn't touch the ground. Riley sent up a silent prayer to who or whatever was listening that he was at least still fully clothed—the exception being socks and shoes. If he was still clothed it meant he was just a toy to abuse physically. Riley could remember multiple beatings when he was still fully clothed. He said another quick prayer that he'd live long enough for Ben to solve the puzzle. He closed his eyes against the oncoming storm, aware that he was a survivor.

o0o

Ben sat in the kitchen; Sadusky was giving them an update on the latest leads when Ben's cell phone went off. It didn't take long for him to do the math, everyone else but Riley was here. His screen read 'New Message: Riley'. Flipping his phone open he quickly opened the message.

"What is it?" questioned Sadusky.

Ben studied them for a few moments, "I'm not sure it's just a bunch of numbers, someone grab me a piece of paper." He wrote down the numbers as quickly as he could without any mistakes. Then went back over them, closing his phone he stared at them for several more minutes. "Oh Riley is a genius."

"Why?" Emily questioned.

Ben tried not to chuckle, "He sent me a hidden message, and I think it's via the cellphone." Flipping his phone back open he handed it to Sadusky. "Read me the letter's corresponding with the following numbers.

"9"

"WXYZ"

"3"

"DEF"

"5"

"JKL

"4"

This continued for several minutes until Ben had the whole series written out, he studied it for a moment, "Laramey used a cover name when he was holding Riley as a child." Ben sat looking at the numbers and letters he'd just written down, trying to figure out whatever it was that Riley had sent them. He didn't dare send anything back, if Riley was forced to type it out in a code, it meant that Riley was in danger and terrified out of his mind.

"Yeah Wellington—" Sadusky recalled from the earlier conversation two days ago.

Ben looked over the numbers and felt a grin cover his face, "Wellington Home are the first two sets of numbers. But I don't know about the last two—"

"What does Wellington Home mean?" Kati spoke up this time.

"I believe it means where Wellington called home, or where he lived with Riley during the year, which at the time was a small house in Salem Virginia."

Sadusky turned towards the door, "Get me a helicopter in the next twenty minutes! I want SWAT. Tell them if they get sight of Laramey and get the chance, shoot him."

"Yes sir," one of the agents replied.

Ben folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket, "I'm coming."

Sadusky looked at the Gates family and smiled, "I didn't assume otherwise. However I think it best if we left the rest of you here. For privacy and safety purposes."

The uproar in the kitchen was loud but Ben spoke up first, "Look! He's been through a lot with this guy and most of it isn't pretty or good. He may require a hospital, please just wait until we call you. He's going to want as few people as possible to see him like this; that being said he's also going to need all of us when he's ready."

"Ben this is ridicules Riley's going to need us immediately," stated Abigail.

Kati sighed as she rubbed her forehead, "Abi, maybe they're right—"

"He's your boyfriend! Don't you want to see him, make sure he's okay right away?"

"Of course I do! But sitting here and arguing won't get anything done, and it's only putting Riley in harm's way. They don't need us to be around to worry about as well," she looked at Ben and smiled sadly, "Bring him back safe."

Ben leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Don't worry Kati, I've never let him down before."

Abigail, deciding her sister might actually be right, stepped up to her fiancé and studied him for a moment, "You make sure you bring yourself back safe too."

"I love you," whispered Ben as he pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss.

o0o

He hurt, Riley knew pain; he'd been hurt before. He knew abuse; he knew that each pain tearing its way through his body right now was two cracked (possibly broken) ribs; a serious concussion, a dislocated shoulder and possibly bruised kidneys, not to mention the welts beginning to rise on his back from where the bastard decided to start whipping Riley with a belt.

Riley's imagination had done a good job of creating another world for him to disappear into during the beating. Almost blocking out the pain…it was a method he'd learnt while in this very cellar as a child. But the minute that buckle connected with his sides, he was torn from his false reality and thrust firmly back into the real one.

The part that made Riley terrified was, knowing Laramey wasn't even started yet. Laramey didn't kill his prey, he feasted upon them, until there was nothing left and then he would sell them to someone. He would break them until there was nothing left to break, until his victim was so broken he could never truly make his way back to the surface again. Riley was well aware that if he'd remained in that house any long than he had twenty years ago, he would have been just another broken spirit.

He grimaced as he heard the door open and felt a breath of fresh air hit him as a figure descended the stairs. "Greetings Pet, thought you might enjoy some food and water." The man moved towards him, putting down a cup and plate of bread. Riley groaned as he caught the obvious aroma of whiskey.

"No thanks, I'm feeling quite full," Riley managed.

A hand shot out, slapping the boy across the face. Riley groaned; sure that if his face had to take much more it would break or be permanently bruised. He felt his heated glare almost penetrate the bastard in front of him. The hand shot out a second time and stopped inches from the bruise, Riley felt his stomach curl as the man caressed his face ever so gently. "Grown from such a pretty boy into a beautiful man."

"Has anyone told you the pedophile thing is out this season?" God couldn't he stop the sarcastic comments for one second.

The man chuckled, "What I'm going to do you goes beyond what we ever did boy. I'm going to ruin you, ya see as a little boy that there was illegal, but now—little alcohol thrown into the mix and people might think you did it voluntarily."

"Don't do this," Riley hissed trying to squirm away from the larger man as he felt a hand against his hip. He wouldn't give the asshole the satisfaction of begging, he tried not to gasp as he felt cold hands against his bare skin, fingers skimming just beneath the man's pant line. "Laramey you'll go back to prison if they find you. Doesn't that sound bad?" he closed his eyes as those same hands dipped under his boxer's waist line as well. His breath hitched as he felt the firm grip. Tears beginning to burn his cheeks as he tried not to cry out in pain as Laramey squeezed.

He didn't want to believe this was happening all over again. He'd managed to pull through it last time, thinking that maybe it was all his fault, but now—now he knew better. He'd never deserved this. He held back his whimper as he felt the man's other hand trail under his shirt and up his chest. Closing his eyes he tried to force himself elsewhere, willing his body not to react to anything. Praying it would all end soon and he wouldn't end up in a position far worse than this one.

Riley jumped when the phone rang from upstairs. He felt the cold hands withdraw from their grasp. He wanted to cry, wanted to thank who or whatever was watching over him. Laramey gave Riley a kick in the side for good measure before hurrying upstairs. "Please make this end, please," he managed to sob as he curled his legs up to protect himself from what had just happened to him.

o0o

Sadusky sat out in the vain looking at the house, Ben in the passenger's seat, "This is supposed to be the place," the agent offered as they looked at what was a normal middle economical house. The neighborhood looked all but deserted, maybe no one wanted to live in a place where a convicted pedophile stayed.

"Is the ambulance on standby?"

"Ready and waiting, Ben are you sure you want to go in there with us?" the Agent questioned as he watched the treasure hunter slip a bullet proof vest on.

Ben glanced at Sadusky for a long moment in return, "He's my brother, and I've always protected him. This isn't my fault, but I'll never forgive myself if something happens to him."

"He's been missing for forty-eight hours by now Ben, so many things may have already happened, please just be prepared."

The younger man gave Sadusky a slight nod and the two stepped out of the van. Sadusky slipped his gun out of his back holster and stepped up to the door, the SWAT team coming into position behind him. "One…two…three!"

It was a moment of absolute chaos; one of the agents fired something through the window, a moment later the door burst open as Sadusky kicked it open. Everyone was yelling or screaming, Ben watched as a man, standing in the kitchen put his hands up, as if surrendering when suddenly he pulled out a gun from behind his back. Ben ducked in horror by the corner as seven FBI agents in various directions riddled the man full of bullets. It couldn't be that easy—could it? Where was Riley?

"Rest of the house is clear," an agent spoke up as he stepped over towards the now bloody body of Laramey. The man's eyes were wide open in shock, frozen forever in the horrible look. Ben looked at the body, wincing at the sight. He was a frightening man, no wonder Riley had been so terrified of him.

"That's impossible, where's Riley?" Demanded Ben.

The agent shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Gates, but the house is completely clear, we've got people sweeping the whole house."

"You mean there's no sign of Riley and you all just killed the only man that could have helped us!?"

Sadusky sighed, "Ben, you and I both know that the likelihood of him helping us was slim to none. At least now Riley's safe forever."

"If he's still alive!" hissed Ben. Then he ran his hands over his face, he had to get control of himself, getting upset and angry wouldn't help anyone. "Sorry—I'm just concerned."

Sadusky nodded, "I know son How about that message, what was the rest of it?"

Ben took the slip of paper from his back pocket with several numbers remaining on it. "7867 223. 356677 25326." Ben read aloud as he studied the numbers again. "Storm bad. Floors clean."

"Any idea what that would mean?"

Ben's eyes suddenly grew wide, "Back in the 1800s people would use underground tunnels to escape slavery or as trade routes for illegal items. That being said many of those homes have either been covered up or filled in. However there were those who decided to keep the underground systems as storm cellars and basements. Now Riley said storm bad, as a little boy Riley hated the dark and he hated basements because they were so dark. However storm cellars were worse than basements, because often times they didn't have a light in them. That's hint number two, this place has a storm cellar."

"And Floors clean means?"

"It means the storm cellar isn't anywhere in the house, everyone check the parameter, look for leaves that look like they've been disturbed lately, and check in every direction for at least twenty yards. Wherever he is will be directly under this house, but there's gotta be a door somewhere. Also I need water and a blanket."

Sadusky watched all the agents stand around for a moment, then he snapped at them, "You heard him, spread out! We've gotta find the kid before he dies!"

Riley wasn't deaf, he heard the shooting, he felt his heart racing, his head was reeling he felt dirty and exhausted. He knew he couldn't close his eyes. If he could just hold out a little longer until Ben found him, then maybe he'd get out of this alive. However he felt the pain beginning to edge into numbness, his consciousness was becoming blurred around the edges. He was loosing the fight, he was so cold, his entire body was shivering.

To be fair however, he'd spent the past forty-eight hours stuck down in a cellar during the early part of January in Virginia. As he struggled to keep his eyes open he whimpered, feeling as if he'd betrayed himself. "Please find me Ben," he whispered, as his eyes slowly began to drift close.

Ben stood in the middle of the woods, feeling lost, there were acres of woods behind the house, Riley could be anywhere. Sighing he picked up his cell phone and pushed number 2 speed dial. He waited, listening carefully for the familiar ring tone he knew so well. Straining his ears he pulled his coat tighter around his waist, "Come on Riley, this is not a good time to have your cell phone on silence."

"Ben—" a voice behind him came, "I'm hearing something!"

Ben whirled around to see another agent standing near a flat plain of leaves. Running over he looked down at the leaves. This had to be it, this had to be where Riley was, they looked freshly moved, bending down he began to brush them away, "Please be there, please be there," he whispered as he dug quickly.

He felt relief fill his every fiber after several seconds he found a set of wooden doors with a dead bolt on it, "Go get something to cut this with and tell them to get a stretcher over here, we've found him!" Five minutes later Ben pried the door open, there were stairs leading into the cellar he looked up at Sadusky and the other agents, "Give me a flashlight, the water and the blanket."

"Ben it could be dangerous…" Sadusky began.

Ben shook his head, "I just need a few minutes, and he doesn't need a lot of people crowding around him right now."

The top FBI agent sighed then nodded slowly, "Very well, holler if you need us."

Ben nodded as he slowly stepped down the stairs, lighting his way with the flashlight, "Riley?" he asked softly. His eyes landed on a lone figure in the corner curled up on his side, "Riley!" Running towards the younger man he dropped on both of his knees, "Riley?" he spoke softer the third time.

Blue eyes looked up at him and Riley gave a weak smile, "You came," he whispered.

Ben let out a half laugh half sob as he moved closer to look Riley over, very aware that the younger man's pants were unbuttoned, he was covered in dirt, bruises and blood. "Of course I did, can't live without my buddy. Riley there are people here who can help you, but first we need to get you wrapped up and warm, okay?" he didn't want to touch the younger man without telling him first, not after everything he'd been through.

"He hurt me Ben, he touched me," whimpered the boy as he scooted closer to Ben's warm body. Ben didn't hesitate as he leaned forward and scooped Riley up in his arms. Sighing he took out his pocket knife and managed to jimmy the lock on the handcuffs, then snapped open his blade and cut through the ropes around Riley's raw ankles. Pulling the boy a hair close, he rocked the younger man gently.

"I need to button your pants Riley, can I do that?"

"Please don't let him hurt me anymore," he cried. He'd been so strong; it wasn't his time to be strong anymore.

Ben shook his head as he made a quick job of buttoning Riley's jeans and wrapping him in the blanket, "No one is ever going to hurt you again, I promise. Your safe Riley, safe with Big Ben," leaning down he pressed a kiss to the genius' forehead. "I need the backboard!" he called up towards the top.

Riley lay idle in Ben's arms, barely breathing, trying to stay awake. "Hurts Ben."

"I know buddy, I know." He watched as two paramedics made their way over to him, "It's time to go home kid."

"He couldn't break me," was all Riley said before he lost consciousness. Ben felt his heart stop for a minute, terrified the younger man had died. He pressed against the artery in Riley's neck and felt relief at the feeling of a thread and weak pulse. At least it was still there.

TBC


	7. Brothers

**Chapter Seven**

Emily, Patrick, Abigail and Kati rushed into George Washington Hospital, they moved towards the nurse's station, it was late at night and the temperature had dropped significantly in the past few hours. Ben had called about Riley just over an hour ago, it had taken them longer than planned to get here. "Excuse me I'm looking for Riley Poole," Patrick spoke to the young nurse sitting at the desk.

She looked up at him, "Are you family?"

Emily nodded, "I'm his mother Emily, and this is father Patrick. Where is our son?" she knew it was a lie but it didn't matter. She loved him like a son anyway, might as well lie about it for good reason.

The nurse turned to the computer, typing quickly then looked back at him; it would appear he's in the ER. If that's the case there should be a doctor out shortly to speak with you."

"My other son, Benjamin came in with him, kind of tall with sandy brown hair," Emily spoke again.

"I'm sorry unless he was a patient I have no way of knowing where he was. If you'd like to have a seat over there someone will be with you right away."

o0o

Meanwhile Ben had his hands full in the ER, Riley was fighting all the way. "Please Ben! Please don't let them do this!" he sobbed as he tried to fight them. They'd allowed Ben in when Riley had started fighting everyone tooth and nail. Ben was brought back almost immediately, against normal policy, to help calm the young man.

"Riley I need you to stop moving! Its okay, its okay I'm here," he gently ran his hand through Riley's short hair, trying to soothe him. He watched the doctor like a hawk as she tried to examine him. After nearly kicking out the previous male doctor's teeth, Ben had requested a female so maybe Riley wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. They've removed his shirt, wrapped his ribs, relocated his shoulder and stitched his busted eyebrow. However now they needed to remove his pants to get a better look at his back injury as well as any other injuries to his lower extremities. That included making sure he hadn't been raped.

"Please make it stop," Ben was seated on the left side of the cot, scooted all the way close, Riley was curled on his side as the doctor tried to remove the pants and get a look at his back. Ben had one hand restraining the younger man's head and another hand holding his hands gently.

"Riley they have to do this, we've got to check buddy."

Riley shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks, soaking the pillow as he felt the doctor gently undoing the button, "He didn't rape me," whimpered the younger man.

"I know, but we've got to check okay, now if you don't relax they're going to restrain you. We can't sedate you because of the concussion, can you be good for me?"

He whimpered again as the doctor ever so gently removed the younger man's underwear. She didn't want to do more than she had to she made the rectal exam quick, checking for outer damage, "He wasn't raped, however he's got some minor bruising around his penis and scrotum."

"He grabbed me," croaked Riley.

She nodded as she gently placed a blanket over his lower waist, "I'm done down there, how about I clean your back now, okay?"

He nodded slowly, "Can I go home tonight?" he asked sadly.

"Riley we need you to stay at least overnight, if you're feeling a little better than we'll let you go tomorrow night. However Ben can stay with you if you'd like?" Dr. Sanders said as she prepared the alcohol swap and other tools needed to clean the deeper wounds.

"How are his internal organs?" Ben was concerned about any internal injuries.

She nodded as she began dabbing at one shallow cut, "We'll run him to radiology after we've got him bandaged and check that out. He doesn't have any serious bruising that would make me worry about internal bleeding; I'm a little concerned that his kidney might be seriously bruised. I'm also concerned his cracked ribs might be broken, if he isn't careful they could puncture his lung. No major sports for awhile, Riley."

Riley let out a sad laugh before hissing in pain, "Wouldn't worry, not much of a sportsman."

Helen Sanders smirked, "Could have fooled me. How you feeling Riley?"

He looked up at Ben and sighed, "Scared…" he whispered.

"Don't be scared Riley, you saw the body yourself. You're going to be fine. Mom, dad, Abigail and Kati should be here soon and we're all going to help you recover from this."

Riley met Ben's gaze again, "What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

Ben chuckled, moving his hand he caressed Riley's cheek softly, "Kid, that girl is head over heels for you. The only thing she's going to feel is relief that you're alive. Riley, don't start thinking this was your fault okay. You are not at fault, this evil man hurt you. You. Are. A. Victim."

Riley sighed, averting his eyes, flinching at one particular dab against his back, "I know…I was so angry Ben, all I kept thinking was if I could stay angry at him for everything he's done to me…maybe he wouldn't be able to break my soul."

"You did good Riley, you held on until we got there, and you're going to keep holding on. We're going to have rough days Riley, and there are going to be nightmares, flashbacks just like before. But we got through it then and we're going to get through it this time."

"S'pose I've spent all this time looking for a friend," he whispered softly.

Ben chuckled at the fond memory as he gripped the hand again, "Or a brother."

Dr. Saunders stripped off her gloves and looked at Riley and Ben for a moment, studying the two men. Sheer looks would make one assume they were brothers; both had dark hair and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. There were some differences, but they were very similar. "All right gentlemen, I'm finished with the repairs. Riley we're going to take you down to radiology for a quick ultrasound and a couple other pictures. Then they're going to take up to the third floor—general medicine. Ben can't come down to radiology with you, however he can stay with you once you get on the third floor."

Riley glanced up at her sweet face, "Will you stay with me?" he felt safe with her as his doctor.

She smiled, this is why she'd gotten into medicine, to make a difference, "Of course I will. I need you to stay on your side until we get back from radiology though okay. Once we get you into your room we'll wrap your back, but for now it needs air to heal."

"Can I have some food when I get to the room?"

Both Ben and the doctor chuckled out loud at his words, only Riley would be starving after all this. The doctor nodded, "I'm sure Ben can bring you something, and as long as you promise to eat slow and light the first few times, you can probably even have real food rather than the crap they serve in the café."

"Thanks Doc," Ben smiled as he smoothed Riley's hair down one more time. "I'm going into the waiting room, you okay kid?"

"I imagine I'll live," whispered Riley.

Ben nodded, "Me too." Looking up at the doctor he gave her a warm smile, "You'll page me if you need me?"

She returned the smile, "Of course, we shouldn't be longer than thirty minutes."

o0o

Ben stepped into the waiting room where he was instantly assaulted with questions from his family. Holding up his hands he sighed before collapsing into the plastic chair. He grimaced at how uncomfortable the damn things were before he faced his parents, fiancée and sister-in-law to be. "He's several shades of black and blue, he's got a dislocated shoulder which they've fixed but is still very sore. A couple cracked ribs, lots of bruising, a serious concussion and possible kidney bruising. At the moment he will survive, but it's going to be a long road. They're taking him to radiology right now then they'll move him into a room. If all goes well he can hopefully leave sometime tomorrow."

"So what do we do from here?" Abigail chose to speak up.

Ben sighed again, rubbing his hands over his face for a moment, "We wait, we'll bring him back to the house with us, Kati obviously you can stay as well if you'd like. He's going to be processing parts of this for awhile. It's not a quick get over it kind of thing. He was assaulted and abused, yes the man who did it was dead, but Riley's facing demons he thought were long gone. Just be gentle with him, treat him as normal as possible but be aware anything could set him off."

"And if something does set him off?" Abigail asked.

Shrugging Ben looked at her seriously, "Then we hold him if he's crying, we let him kick the crap out of us if he's angry, and we don't get mad back. Let him handle it at his own pace."

Ben remained in the waiting room with his family for just over half an hour, when Dr. Saunders reappeared, "Hello Ben, and you must be the rest of Riley's family," she greeted each person with a handshake before giving them all warm smiles, "My name is Dr. Helen Saunders, you can call me Helen or Dr. Saunders. I'll be the doctor caring for Riley at this time. He's on his way to the third floor as we speak and is currently awake and alert. I'll give you the good news first; Riley will pull through with little to no scaring and probably some nightmares."

Ben studied her for a moment, "The bad news?"

She smiled, "I was correct about the kidney bruising; it's severe enough that I'd like to keep him here for two nights and watch for any complications. A couple of his cuts are becoming infected as well so I'd like to head that off at the pass while we can."

"But he's going to be okay?" Kati hadn't spoken since Ben stepped out of the ER, this all seemed surreal to her. She'd been struggling to process it all. She only knew one thing through all she'd heard, she cared for Riley deeply, perhaps even loved him, and she wasn't about to lose him.

"Yes, as far as we can tell, barring any strange or unexpected complications, he will be fine. It'll be a week before he's back to normal functions, and he's going to be sore for awhile, but he'll get there. Would you like to see him?"

That earned a response from everyone, she held up her hands in defense, chuckling. "Well that's good because he wants to see you too. Consider yourselves lucky folks. Not many people want to see their loved ones after something like this. Riley is a strong young man." She escorted him up to his room, stopping just outside the door, "Visiting hours are from 9am-9pm, however I can allow one of you to remain here the two nights he'll be staying with us."

"Thank you Doctor," Ben replied.

She gave them a brief nod before she glanced back at Riley who was lying in the bed. "Try to keep it brief, he's tired." Without another word she headed towards the nurse's station.

Ben took a slow deep breath and pushed the door open to the hospital room, leading his family into the room behind him. Riley was lying on his side, curled up under the blankets, rather than one of the hospital gowns he was in sea foam green scrubs. His eyes were closed, his face was a little pale and he had several wires coming in and out of him. However his breathing was perfectly normal and he appeared to be sleeping peacefully.

"I'm fine," was all he murmured, so apparently he wasn't sleeping.

Kati stepped forward and stepped by the bedside, "Hey there," she whispered.

Blue eyes fluttered open, they were a little glazed over from his concussion, but other wise he appeared to be pretty clear, "Hi," he smiled softly. "Missed you."

Kati let out a soft chuckle as she pressed a kiss to his temple, "Missed you too. We can't stay too long love; we just came by to say hi. Ben's going to stay with you here tonight."

"Mm, fine, I'll be fine. Promise you're coming back tomorrow?" he gazed up at her.

She smirked, "Couldn't keep me away if they tried. Get some rest love."

Emily moved over to the bed as well and gently brushed the hair from Riley's face, "I hear you've been a very brave young man." She pressed a kiss to the younger man's forehead, "Sleep sweetie."

"Thanks mom," the last word was almost a whisper, but Emily heard it and she felt a warm smile on her face at those words. She'd grown to love this man like a son in the past couple years.

After Patrick and Abigail had both greeted the younger man, they all slipped out of the room, leaving Ben to stand watch for the rest of the night. With a concussion they'd have to wake him up every fifteen minutes. It was going to be a very long night, but Ben had the feeling it was the beginning of a long road.

o0o

_The man moved towards him, putting down a cup and plate of bread. Riley groaned as he caught the obvious aroma of whiskey. _

_"No thanks, I'm feeling quite full," Riley managed._

_A hand shot out, slapping the boy across the face. Riley groaned; sure that if his face had to take much more it would break or be permanently bruised. He felt his heated glare almost penetrate the bastard in front of him. The hand shot out a second time and stopped inches from the bruise, Riley felt his stomach curl as the man caressed his face ever so gently. __"Grown from such a pretty boy into a beautiful man."_

_"Has anyone told you the pedophile thing is out this season?" God couldn't he stop the sarcastic comments for one second. _

_The man chuckled, "What I'm going to do you goes beyond what we ever did boy. I'm going to ruin you, __ya__ see as a little boy that there was illegal, but now—little alcohol thrown into the mix and people might think you did it voluntarily."_

_"Don't do this," Riley hissed trying to squirm away from the larger man as he felt a hand against his hip. He wouldn't give the asshole the satisfaction of begging, he tried not to gasp as he felt cold hands against his bare skin, fingers skimming just beneath the man's pant line. "__Laramey__ you'll go back to prison if they find you. Doesn't that sound bad?" he closed his eyes as those same hands dipped under his boxer's waist line as well. His breath hitched as he felt the firm grip. Tears beginning to burn his cheeks as he tried not to cry out in pain as __Laramey__ squeezed. _

_He didn't want to believe this was happening all over again. He'd managed to pull through it last time, thinking that maybe it was __all his__ fault, but now—now he knew better. He'd never deserved this. He held back his whimper as he felt the man's other hand trail under his shirt and up his chest. Closing his eyes he tried to force himself elsewhere, willing his body not to react to anything. Praying it would all end soon and he wouldn't end up in a position far worse than this one. _

"NO!" cried Riley as he shot straight up. Immediately his stitches pulled and he cried out in pain. He was barely aware of firm hands against his arms. "Please no! Please!" sobbed Riley.

Ben had watched Riley toss and turn for a few moments before the man let out a horrific scream, the next thing he knew Riley shot up from bed screaming and crying. Ben raced to his side, grabbing the younger man, gentle of his injuries. "Its okay Riley, its okay!" it was a lie; he knew it was a lie. It was going to be a very long time before anything was okay again.

Gathering his younger counterpart in his arms, he gently rocked the younger sobbing man in his arms, "Damn you Laramey," he whispered as he rubbed Riley's good shoulder. "I've got you, you're safe."

"Make it stop Ben, make it go away," cried the young man.

Ben glanced up to see a nurse stepping into the room; obviously she'd heard the scream. He shook his head; waving off the sedative she had waiting in her hand. "I can't make this pain go away Riley, but I can be there for you. I promise you and me okay. Hey did I ever tell you the story of you running away when you were three?"

Riley chuckled softly, "No—why'd I run away?"

Ben scooted onto the bed, careful of the wires and tubes and pulled his best friend close, "Well among other things something had upset you."

_"NO __Don't __wanna__!" cried the three year old child as he waved his arms. _

_Maggie sighed softly as she rubbed her forehead slowly, "Riley, you have to take a nap."_

_"No!" the boy yelled again as he stomped up the stairs to his room. If mommy didn't love him no more, he'd just have to run away. Moving around his room, Riley reached into his toddler bag and grabbed a bag of cheerios. _

_Maggie was doing something in the den when her toddler moved out of the __room,__ he was just tall enough to reach the door knob and pried the door open. Stepping outside Riley looked around and it dawned on him, he wasn't allowed to cross the street…and Ben was on the other side. Deciding he shouldn't cross mommy further, the toddler plopped down on the end of the driveway and opened up his bag of cheerios._

_Ben Gates, now seventeen and a full time babysitter for the Poole family felt a moment's concern as he saw the toddler sitting at the end of the driveway Indian style. Eating a bag of cheerios and sipping out of one of his juice boxes. "Riley?"_

_"Ben!" the child abandoned his lunch bag and jumped at his best friend. _

_Chuckling softly, Ben swept the toddler into his arms, "What are you doing out here?"_

_"I __runned__ away!" cheered the boy. _

_Ben tried not to laugh out loud as he looked at the baby, "Uh Riley, you didn't make it very far."_

_"Mommy told me never to leave the driveway…I didn't did I?" Wide blue eyes looked innocently and full of worry._

_"No buddy, you stayed in the driveway, but let's go tell mommy where you are."_

_"Kay! Ben."_

_"Yeah kid?"_

_"I hungry."_

_"What the bag of cheerios wasn't enough to finish you off?"_

_"No."_

_Ben laughed as he carried the boy into the house, to the relieved mother who'd been searching frantically. "Okay Riley, we'll get food."_

"I did that?" chuckled Riley as his eyes began to drift close.

"Sure did, and you got punished for running away, but it would appear that your survived, and we got McDonalds. Go to sleep Riley, I'm here."

"To protect me?"

Ben looked at the younger man, "You never needed a protector you just needed a brother. Just like me."

TBC


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **This has been a wonderful experience! I've loved writing this story and I can't wait to post the second story. However it will not be posted for roughly at least a week as I've only written the first chapter and a half. There is a preview at the end of this chapter for the second story.

**Epilogue**

He was singing, at the top of his voice as he painted the room. That's when she came into the house she watched him for a few moments, chuckling softly, he wasn't half bad. His voice was a little rough for singing, but surprisingly he was hitting most of the notes. She stood in the door way listening to the song.

_Desperado why don't you come to your senses?  
__You been out __ridin__' fences for so long now  
__Oh you're a hard one  
__I know that you got your reasons  
__These things that are __pleasin__' you  
__Can hurt you somehow  
__Don't you draw the queen of diamonds __boy  
__She'll beat you if she's able  
__You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet_

Three months had passed, all of his wounds had healed, his shoulder was back to normal, and he looked great. He'd cut his hair a little shorter to help make the change, he'd also agreed to see a counselor after a short discussion with Dr. Saunders. His nightmares had begun to dissipate and he wasn't living with Ben and Abigail anymore. He'd moved into his own house finally and was putting the finishing touches on the place. Meanwhile Kati had moved into her own apartment and was mildly surprised that Riley continued to date her willingly, although it wasn't as if he was trying to pretend it had never happened.

Over the course of almost four months now they were closer than ever. She felt ready to tell him she loved him, but she wanted to wait until he was, after all he'd just overcome a horrible ordeal. He'd told her a little more about his childhood, some of the good memories and bad, he'd discussed with her his foster homes. He'd even taken her to meet Mr. and Mrs. Mason after the kidnapping.

"Hey Desperado, you gonna get off that fence sometime so we can go to dinner?" she called out, not wanting to startle him.

He glanced up and his face broke into a wide grin, "Kati!" jumping down from the ladder he moved over to her, sweeping her into his arms, "I missed you!" he pecked her on the cheek. "How was school?"

College had ended just a week ago, so he was free to enjoy his summer a little more. Kati chuckled as she hugged him close for another moment, sighing at the feeling of having his arms wrapped around her. She found it strange that she felt safe in his arms, and wondered if he felt safe in hers. "Pretty good, the kids are ready to be done. How's the painting going?"

He shrugged, "Almost finished. Kati I've been thinking," he slipped his fingers through hers as they headed into the kitchen for some drinks. "You know that trip you're making in July, back to Germany to visit family?"

She nodded, she'd told him about the trip a little over a month ago, asking if he wanted to go. Initially he'd said no because he didn't want to intrude and he felt the need to survive on his own rather than thriving off others. "Yes."

"I've been thinking, and I guess it's dawning on me that you didn't ask me because you pitied me, but rather you asked because you honestly wanted me to go."

She smiled, he knew her quiet well, and it was true she felt bad for him; but she didn't pity him. He didn't need pity, he needed love. She had lots of that; focusing her attention back at him she smiled, "That would be true."

"Well if the offer still stands I'd like to go. It would be nice to see where you grew up and meet your family."

"The offer will always stand love."

Smiling Riley pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I love you," he whispered without thinking about it. Suddenly he paused, realizing what he said then he looked at her. "I love you; I'm utterly, completely and passionately. It was never something I thought I'd get to say to anyone much less someone like you. I'm not the most adult person on the face of the planet, in all reality I use my childlike nature to escape the truth of what I've survived. But you…you've looked past that and you've found the adult. Thank you for being so patient and understanding with me."

She reached out, stroking his cheek lightly, "I love you too, I—" she shook her head as she threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled as he swung her around. "I never thought I'd get so lucky to meet someone here in DC, much less such a wonderful someone. Whatever happens, we're in this together."

**The End**

**Forever # 2: Triangle (current title)**

_"Can't we play hookie?" whined Riley as he burrowed further into his bed, trying to bury his face in the pillow. _

_ She chuckled softly as she pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Nope, afraid we've got classes to teach, come on grab a shower and I'll make you breakfast then we'll swap. It'll be fun!" _

_"Atlantis was a city dedicated to art and science; the people built their city at the foot of a volcano which they used for power. They worshiped the torch of truth, said to possess the light of universal wisdom. For centuries it's said that the city of Atlantis was the center of the world. The world was at peace, but the volcano erupted and a few were able to escape and decided to hide the wealth of their city in what they called the tower of fear. They wrote the story in a book made out of platinum pages. Well thousands of years passed, until 590 BC a Greek scholar…Solon traveled to Egypt, he discovered two relics, one was the platinum book and the other was the torch of truth. Placing them in an arc he locked them and he took a key—this medallion supposedly and vanished without a trace."_

_"This isn't about you or me! Come on Seth! This is about saving the life of yoru favorite professor! Do you want him to die? Then walk out that door but if you don't help us you're as much a murderer as your evil counterpart over there!" Riley glared at the younger man, "Help us Seth, please, you aren't a killer!"_


End file.
